comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Wonder Woman #600: 30 Jun 2010 Current Issue :Wonder Woman #601: 28 Jul 2010 Next Issue :Wonder Woman #602: 25 Aug 2010 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Wonder Woman/Princess Diana/Diana Prince' - Super-hero, warrior and former ambassador from the island Amazon nation of Themyscira. - wikipedia:Wonder Woman *'Wonder Woman/Donna Troy' - Younger sister/clone of Diana; took on the mantle of Wonder Woman following the events of Infinite Crisis. - wikipedia:Donna Troy Allies Enemies The Greek Gods Minor Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - After seeing his parents gunned down in a robbery, Bruce Wayne trained his mind and body to become the world's gratest detective and a dark avenging vigilante. (aka 'The Dark Knight') - wikipedia:Batman Other Characters/Places/Things *'Themyscira' - An island nation that resides in a different dimensional place. Home to the Amazons, a group of immortal warrior women with a culture based on ancient Greece. (aka Paradise Island) - wikipedia:Themyscira *'Lasso of Truth/Golden Lasso of Hestia/Girdle of Gaia' - Formed from the mythical Girdle of Gaia, this is Wonder Woman's siganture weapon. It is effectively indestructable, and anyone bound by it must speak the truth. Recent Storylines Wonder Woman #601 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Wonder Woman #600 Past Storylines Wonder Woman #226 Wonder Woman #225 "Nothing Finished, Only Abandoned". With the Themyscirans having left this plane of existance, the gods of Olympus say their farewells to Diana and leave as well. The Themysciran embassy closes as well, and Diana says her goodbyes, but outside is greeted by people who have read and responded to her book. Diana tells the assembled crowd that she will endure and not abandon them. Wonder Woman #224 "Marathon" part 2. Infinite Crisis crossover. The gods of Olympus look on as Diana and the Themyscirans wage a losing battle against the attacking OMACs. The tide of the battle turns somewhat when the Themyscirans employ a Purple Death Ray, but Diana is horrified that the innocent within the OMACs had to die. The OMACs reveal that they are really after Diana for killing Max Lord, so the Themyscirans depart from our plane of existance, leaving Wonder Woman to confront the OMACs alone. Wonder Woman #223 With Themyscira under attack by a horde of OMACs, Wonder Woman breaks out of detention at The Hague and rushes off to help her fellow Amazons. But her assistance is not enough, and the OMACs quickly overwhelm the island's defenders. Wonder Woman #222 "Blood Debt." As the Amazons of Themyscira prepare for an impending imvasion by an army of OMACs, Wonder Woman's trial for killing Max Lord begins in the Hague. Later Cheetah infiltrates the compound where Diana is being held; she watches as Donna Troy and Supergirl arrive, saying their goodbyes before they leave on their mission to deep space. Then Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman; the battle ends with Cheetah being defeated, possibly fataly. Wonder Woman #221 "Pride of the Amazons" - OMAC Project Tie-In - Three children turn into OMACs and go after Diana, who has decided that she must turn herself in for the murder of Maxwell Lord. While she is fighting the OMACs, the brother eye has released video footage of Wonder Woman killing Lord, which is played by all the news networks. Wonder Woman #220 "Affirmative Defense". After killing Max Lord, Womder Woman is called away to stop a tsunami, but it turns out to be a false alarm. Instead, she ends up stopping a nuclear reactor from melting down. Returning to the embassy, she learns that Jonah, one of her aides, was really an agent for Checkmate. After confronting Jonah, she visits Batman in the Batcave, but he will not listen to her explainations for why she had to kill Lord. Wonder Woman #219 "Sacrifice" part 4 of 4. Superman, under the mental control of Max Lord, battles Wonder Woman. They are too evenly matched, but during a moment when she has the upper hand, Diana uses the Lasso of Truth on Lord--he tells her that the only way to free Superman from his control is to kill him. So she does. (Continued in The OMAC Project #4) Collections Hardcovers *'Wonder Woman Archives, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #10-12 and Sensation Comics #33-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212700 *'Wonder Woman Archives, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #13-15 and Sensation Comics #41-48. *'Batman: False Faces' - Collects vol. 2 #160-161, plus Batman #588-590, Detective Comics #787, and a story from Batman: Gotham City Secret Files. " Batman faces the ventriloquist's dummy-come-to-life known as Scarface in this exciting graphic novel. Things get a little strange along the way as Batman also fights the hoodlum known as Matches Malone -- who was seen previously as one of Batman's own aliases. Another of Gotham's villains, Clayface, battles Wonder Woman in a related story that features appearances by Batman foes Man-Bat and the Mad Hatter, with the help of the Teen Titans' own Donna Troy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216404 *'Wonder Woman: Who Is Wonder Woman?' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4 plus Annual #1. "The Amazon warrior Diana has gone missing, leaving Donna Troy to take up the mantle of Wonder Woman! When Diana returns, she goes under her former alias Diana Prince, acting as a secret agent and member of the Department of Metahuman Affairs. Her first assignment is to save Donna Troy - but will she retake the role of Wonder Woman?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212336 *'Wonder Woman: Love and Murder' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. "The action begins when Wonder Woman, in her disguise as Special Agent Diana Prince of the Department of Metahuman affairs, is assigned to capture Wonder Woman. How can she accomplish this impossible job without revealing her secret identity? This is just the start of the Amazon Warrior's problems as Diana must relearn how to exist as a human being while a deadly foe begins to close a net on her, leading to a catastrophic outcome!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214878 *'Wonder Woman: The Circle' - Collects vol. 3 #14-19. "What is the deadly secret of the mysterious Circle? Also in this volume, the reformed Secret Society of Super-Villains invades Paradise Island, led by Captain Nazi!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219322 *'Wonder Woman: The Ends of the Earth' - Collects vol. 3 #20-25. "At the ends of the universe, Wonder Woman falls victim to the Black Horizon. To save herself, Wonder Woman must forge an alliance with the legendary warriors Beowulf and Claw the Unconquered while trapped on a world where her powers have betrayed her and brutal combat rules the day." - WorldCat - ISBN 140122136X *'Wonder Woman: Rise of the Olympian' - Collects vol. 3 #25-33? "When the gods change their plans for man's world, it's up to Wonder Woman to protect humanity against an invading army of male warriors and a new adversary called Genocide. An army of Olympians has risen for an all-out assault on war across the globe and only Wonder Woman can stop them." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225403 Trade Paperbacks *'Wonder Woman Chronicles, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1, plus All-Star Comics #8 & Sensation Comics #1-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226442 - (forthcoming, March 2010) *'Showcase Presents: Wonder Woman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #98-117 (in B&W). "The Amazon Princess battles colorful new foes including alien dinosaurs, amoeba men, and other threats, with the mysterious Merman at her side, along with her teenaged sidekick, Wonder Girl!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213731 *'Showcase Presents: Wonder Woman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #118-137 (in B&W). "Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl face the Human Iceberg, the Island Eater, the Robotic Wonder Woman and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219489 *'Showcase Presents: Wonder Woman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #138-146 (in B&W). "The amazing Amazon’s battles with The Angle Man, The Phantom Sea-Beast, The Brain Pirate and so many more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225241 *'Diana Prince: Wonder Woman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #178-184. "Wonder Woman faces Mars, god of war, the murderous Dr. Cyber, and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216609 *'Diana Prince: Wonder Woman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #185-189 plus Superman's Girl Friend Lois Lane #93 and The Brave and the Bold #87. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218253 *'Diana Prince: Wonder Woman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #190-198 plus World's Finest Comics #204. "Diana gets lost in an alien dimension, stops a barbarian horde from invading Paradise Island, nearly becomes the bride of a tyrant and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219470 *'Diana Prince: Wonder Woman, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #199-204 plus The Brave and the Bold #105. "Diana teams up with detectives Johnny Double and Batman." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221505 *'Wonder Woman, vol. 1: Gods and Mortals' - Collects vol. 2 #1-7. "Featuring the young Amazon's origin and her introduction to 'Man's World.' Before she has a chance to fully assimilate into her new home, Wonder Woman must battle the chaos of the Greek god Ares, as he plans to bring upon World War III!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401201970 *'Wonder Woman, vol. 2: Challenge of the Gods' - Collects vol. 2 #7-14. "Featuring the debut of the deadly Cheetah!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203248 *'Wonder Woman, vol. 3: Beauty and the Beasts' - Collects vol. 2 #15-19 plus portions of Action Comics #600. "Wonder Woman faces her toughest opponents yet in tales featuring Silver Swan, Superman, Circe, Darkseid and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204848 *'Wonder Woman, vol. 4: Destiny Calling' - collects vol. 2 #20-24 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209432 *'Wonder Woman: The Contest' - Collects vol. 2 #90-93, 0. "After winning a contest of physical and mental challenges, Princess Diana was elected to go to Patriarch's World to teach them the Amazon ways as the super-heroine Wonder Woman. But years later, Diana's mother is unsatisfied with her limited progress to bring an end to all acts of hate on Earth, so she institutes another contest to name a new champion. Attempting to defend her position, Diana enters the games but in the end is bested by the arrogant and powerful Artemis. Now, a defeated and dejected Diana can only watch as Artemis, a skilled warrior with a penchant for violence, journeys to Man's World as the new Wonder Woman." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563891948 *'Wonder Woman: The Challenge of Artemis' - Collects vol. 2 #94-100. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563892642 *'Wonder Woman: Second Genesis' - Collects vol. 2 #101-105. "Totally devoid of conscience or morality, Darkseid is a godlike being who desires nothing more than complete control of the entire universe. The brutal ruler of the planet Apokolips looks to achieve his malicious goal by usurping the power of the Olympian gods. Descending upon Wonder Woman's fabled Paradise Island, the ruthless tyrant begins a campaign of destruction which ends with the defeat of the mythological deities. Now with Darkseid's plan coming to fruition it is up to Princess Diana and her Amazon sisters to save their gods as well as the universe from annihilation." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563893185 *'Wonder Woman: Lifelines' - Collects vol. 2 #106-112. "When a grief stricken scientist attempts to recreate his dead son as a computer program, Wonder Woman inexplicably finds herself battling Doomsday, Sinestro, and the original Flash, three powerful beings who are no longer alive. Facing off against her former fallen ally, Green Lantern's deceased archnemesis, and the creature that killed Superman, Princess Diana tries to piece together what is behind these miraculous resurrections. But even the answer to their mysterious return might not be enough to save Wonder Woman from the combined onslaught of these deadly adversaries." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563894033 *'Batman: False Faces' - Collects vol. 2 #160-161, plus Batman #588-590, Detective Comics #787, and a story from Batman: Gotham City Secret Files. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222285 - (forthcoming, February 2009) *'Wonder Woman: Paradise Lost' - Collects vol. 2 #164-170 & Wonder Woman Secret Files #2. "Batman's home, Gotham City, is being transformed into a land resembling ancient Greece, lorded over by evil gods. And once the gods of war, discord, fear and terror combine their essences with those of the Joker, Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy, Batman finds himself in the need of help from Wonder Woman. But when the gods decide to merge with Batman as well, the Amazon princess finds that even the aid of Gotham's other protectors, Nightwing and Robin, as well as her own protégé, Wonder Girl, may not be enough to end this evil reign." - WorldCat - ISBN 156389792X *'Wonder Woman: Paradise Found' - Collects vol. 2 #171-177 & Wonder Woman Secret Files #3. "Wonder Woman's world is falling to pieces. Her home of Paradise Island has faced a devastating civil war, and her mother, Queen Hippolyta, has abolished the monarchy, ending Diana's status as a princess. But the Amazing Amazon must contend with far worse in the adventures that confront her." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899566 *'Wonder Woman: Down to Earth' - Collects vol. 2 #195-200. "When Diana writes a book that shares her beliefs, it ignites a firestorm of controversy -- and even gets the attention of the Olympian Gods! Now Wonder Woman faces her most personal battle yet as she confronts attacks on all levels, from Veronica Cale to Dr. Psycho to Silver Swan and even the War God Ares himself!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202268 *'Wonder Woman: Bitter Rivals' - Collects vol. 2 #201-205. "Wonder Woman needs help solving the murder of Darrel Keyes, and who better to call than Batman? As they inch closer, they find it ties to another murder, but what does it have to do with respected businesswoman Veronica Cale?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204627 *'Wonder Woman: Eyes of the Gorgon' - Collects vol. 2 #206-213. "The deadly Medousa comes calling, and Wonder Woman's world is turned completely upside-down. After a terrible sacrifice, the Amazing Amazon must prove herself once again to her comrades in the JLA and to the world!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207979 *'Wonder Woman: The Land of the Dead' - Collects vol. 2 #214-217, plus The Flash #219. "Just as Wonder Woman is starting to deal with her blindness, the Cheetah returns and teams with the Reverse-Flash! Then Athena sends Wonder Woman on a journey of unimagined peril!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209386 *'Wonder Woman: Mission's End' - Collects vol. 2 #218-226. "In the midst of Infinite Crisis, the Amazing Amazon is forced to battle the Man of Steel -- leading to an incident that will forever change her relationship with Superman." WorldCat - ISBN 1401210937 *'Wonder Woman: Who Is Wonder Woman?' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4 plus Annual #1. "The Amazon warrior Diana has gone missing, leaving Donna Troy to take up the mantle of Wonder Woman! When Diana returns, she goes under her former alias Diana Prince, acting as a secret agent and member of the Department of Metahuman Affairs. Her first assignment is to save Donna Troy - but will she retake the role of Wonder Woman?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212344 *'Wonder Woman: Love and Murder' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. "Wonder Woman, in her disguise as Special Agent Diana Prince of the Department of Metahuman Affairs, is assigned to capture herself. But how can she accomplish this without revealing her secret identity?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217087 - (forthcoming, May 2009) *'Wonder Woman: The Circle' - Collects vol. 3 #14-19. "What is the deadly secret of the mysterious Circle? Also in this volume, the reformed Secret Society of Super-Villains invades Paradise Island, led by Captain Nazi!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220118 *'Wonder Woman: Ends of the Earth' - Collects vol. 3 #20-25. "At the ends of the universe, Wonder Woman falls victim to the Black Horizon. To save herself, Wonder Woman must forge an alliance with the legendary warriors Beowulf and Claw the Unconquered while trapped on a world where her powers have betrayed her and brutal combat rules the day." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221378 *'Wonder Woman: Rise of the Olympian' - Collects vol. 3 #25-33. "When the gods change their plans for man's world, it's up to Wonder Woman to protect humanity against an invading army of male warriors and a new adversary called Genocide. An army of Olympians has risen for an all-out assault on war across the globe and only Wonder Woman can stop them." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225136 *'Wonder Woman: Warkiller' - Collects vol. 3 #34-39. "Wonder Woman and Black Canary go undercover among some of the worst villains of the DC Universe. Plus, Diana must fight for her life against the man destined by the gods to take her place: Achilles, the Warkiller." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227791 - (forthcoming, May 2010) *'Wonder Woman: Contagion' - Collects vol. 3 #40-44. "Five mysterious young men with a dark and terrible secret have arrived on Paradise Island with one mission: to kill Wonder Woman! Plus, Wonder Woman battles Power Girl." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229204 - (forthcoming, October 2010) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Issues #1-5 * Writer: Allan Heinberg * Artists/Covers: Terry Dodson & Rachel Dodson Issues #6- * Writer: Jodi Picoult * Artists: Drew Johnson & Ray Snyder * Covers: Terry Dodson & Rachel Dodson Publishing History This is the third series for Wonder Woman; it began in 2006. The first series (#1-329) was published from 1942-1986. The second series (#1-226, plus #0 & #1000000) was published from 1987-2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0325 WONDER WOMAN #214 $2.25 *FEB05 0308 WONDER WOMAN #215 $2.25 *MAR05 0427 WONDER WOMAN #216 $2.50 *MAR05 0428 WONDER WOMAN #217 $2.50 *APR05 0359 WONDER WOMAN #218 $2.25 *MAY05 0216 WONDER WOMAN #219 $2.25 *JUN05 0390 WONDER WOMAN #220 $2.50 *JUL05 0258 WONDER WOMAN #221 $2.50 *AUG05 0238 WONDER WOMAN #222 $2.50 *SEP05 0266 WONDER WOMAN #223 $2.50 *OCT05 0272 WONDER WOMAN #224 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0705 WONDER WOMAN VOL 1 GODS AND MORTALS TP (DEC030290) $19.95 *SEP05 0702 WONDER WOMAN VOL 2 CHALLENGE OF GODS TP (JUL040653) $19.95 *JUL05 0256 WONDER WOMAN VOL 3 BEAUTY AND THE BEASTS TP $19.99 Other *SEP05 0824 WONDER WOMAN ARCHIVES VOL 1 HC (STAR07378) $49.95 *SEP05 0825 WONDER WOMAN ARCHIVES VOL 2 HC (STAR10594) $49.95 *SEP05 0826 WONDER WOMAN ARCHIVES VOL 3 HC (STAR16055) $49.95 *SEP05 0827 WONDER WOMAN ARCHIVES VOL 4 HC (NOV030251) $49.95 *OCT05 0274 WONDER WOMAN BITTER RIVALS TP (NOV040293) $12.95 *JUL05 0257 WONDER WOMAN CHALLENGE OF GODS TP (JUL040653) $19.95 *SEP05 0704 WONDER WOMAN DOWN TO EARTH TP (MAY040341) $14.95 *JUL05 0684 WONDER WOMAN GODS AND MORTALS TP (DEC030290) $19.95 *SEP05 0707 WONDER WOMAN LIFELINES TP (STAR07305) $9.95 *SEP05 0709 WONDER WOMAN PARADISE FOUND TP (STAR18095) $14.95 *SEP05 0708 WONDER WOMAN PARADISE LOST TP (STAR14975) $14.95 *SEP05 0710 WONDER WOMAN SECOND GENESIS TP (STAR03134) $9.95 *JAN05 0761 WONDER WOMAN SPIRIT OF TRUTH OVERSIZED SC (STAR14585) $9.95 *SEP05 0703 WONDER WOMAN THE CONTEST TP (STAR00976) $9.95 *SEP05 0706 WONDER WOMAN THE HIKETEIA SC (STAR19349) $17.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Wonder Woman: Love and Murder TP: 28 May 2009 :Wonder Woman Chronicles Vol. 1 TP: 17 Mar 2010 :Wonder Woman: Warkiller TP: 18 May 2010 :Wonder Woman #602: 25 Aug 2010 :Wonder Woman #603: 29 Sep 2010 :Wonder Woman: Contagion TP: 13 Oct 2010 :Wonder Woman #604: 27 Oct 2010 :Wonder Woman #605: 24 Nov 2010 News & Features * 18 Aug 2010 - Hey, That's My Cape! – Wonder Woman Day 2010 * 29 Jun 2010 - Unveiling Wonder Woman's New Costume, Direction * 29 Jun 2010 - Makeover for Wonder Woman at 69 * 28 Jun 2010 - Wonder Woman Can Save the World, by Lynda Carter * 15 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/don-kramer-wonder-woman-10-415.html Don Kramer Joins JMS on Wonder Woman Team - Changes Promised] * 08 Dec 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091208-Wonder-Woman-600.html Wonder Woman Officially Renumbered With #600] * 26 Oct 2009 - Star-Spangled Panties * 06 Feb 2009 - Inside the DCU: Superman and Wonder Woman with Matt Idleson (video) * 30 Jan 2009 - Replacement Heroes: Wonder Woman * 23 Dec 2008 - Gail Simone: Rise of the Olympian, Fall of Wonder Woman * 22 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/ubb/ubbthreads.php?ubb=showflat&Number=531626 Lopresti's Wonderful Wonder Woman] * 31 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/081031-WordBalloon-Simone.html Word Balloon: Gail Simone Talks Wonder Woman, Secret Six] (audio) * 29 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080629-Wonderwomanpanel.html WWC: Simone, Rucka & Lopresti on Wonder Woman] * 25 Mar 2008 - Three Writers are Drawn by the Allure of Comics (audio) * 14 Jan 2008 - Holy Hot Flash, Batman! * 11 Dec 2007 - Out for Justice * 27 Nov 2007 - [http://www.nytimes.com/2007/11/27/books/27simo.html Wonder Woman Gets a New Voice, and It’s Female] * 13 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=136147 Gail Simone On Her Opening Wonder Woman Salvo] * 06 Aug 2007 - [http://www.sequentialtart.com/article.php?id=633 Looking To a Long Run On Wonder Woman: Gail Simone] * 25 Apr 2007 - Wonder Women * 12 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=108610 Gail Simone Named New Wonder Woman Writer] * 12 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=108564 J. Torres to Write Wonder Woman #11-12] * 11 Apr 2007 - A chat with ... writer Jodi Picoult * 04 Mar 2007 - Interview with Jodi Picoult *18 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9689 Heinberg Hints At End To His Wonder Woman Arc] * 20 Dec 2006 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=94951 Talking Wonder Woman with Jodi Picoult, 2] * 19 Dec 2006 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=94768 Talking Wonder Woman with Jodi Picoult, 1] * 26 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005303 Tenth Circle Novelist Jodi Picoult Writing Wonder Woman for 5] * 23 Aug 2006 - Suffering Sappho! A Look At The Creator & Creation of Wonder Woman * 05 Jun 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7484 REFLECTIONS: Talking Wonder Woman With Allan Heinberg] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Wonder Woman - GCD entry *wikipedia:Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman - Profile page from the S.T.A.R.N.E.T. Metahuman Information Database. Category:Super-Hero